Quint One Erotic Night
by Quint866
Summary: Just so all of my fans know this story is just to give a new type of story and this is my first of a kind story like this... so... don't complain if it sucks... This does connect to my other fanfics... so... This story I wrote only what I know about the "topic" anyways... Quint and Evangelene Have a little "fun"
1. Good Route

Quint One Erotic Night

Quint866 after sparing evanglene had decided to pay her a visit... Evangelene talked with quint and Quint asked evangelene

"Evangelene... why do you seem like someone i used to know?"

Evangelene sighed...

"Quint... It may seem like you know me but... i have dark secrets that really bug me... quint cah you look me in the eye as i tell you something... secret?"

Quint agreed and he looked into her eyes...

"Quint... I am somebody you used to know... but its better left unsaid..."

Quint asked

"But thats just it... who are you really?"

Evangelene sighed

"Maybe you just need to... SLEEP!"  
She snapped her fingers as she said sleep... quint fell asleep and snored into a peacful trance... Quint had forgotten evangelene put that trigger in him and now she was going to have some fun... Evangelne brought out her whip... and was ready to roll...

Evangelene then said to quint as she put her heel on his chest... to stop him from resiting  
"Now quint... my slave... you feel yourself channeling into a world of pleasure... feel your body responding to my commands... yes... you are falling under my control... you from now on will call me empress... and obey me no matter what! do you understand?"

quint struggle but she pressed harder from her heel into his chest and he eventually gave into her spell and replied in a bland monotone voice...  
"yes empress..."

She then laughed seeing how helpless he was...  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Quint lay there... mindless and obideint to evangelne...  
she then commanded him to kneel for her... he did her bidding... how could he not? he was under her controlling spell... and he had no other thoughts except what pleased evangelne...  
Evangelene commanded Quint to bow and call her empress while she sat on her throne while quint ment nothing more than her floor...

after about 30 minutes evangelne told him to stop... she laughed again... and she told him

"Its time for your commands slave..."

Quint listened very carefully...

"If snap my fingers... you will remove all of your clothing... but if i clap my hands three times... you will put your clothing back on... do you understand slave?"

Quint tried to fight her control but she hit him with her electrified whip and he fell right back under...

She then told him... "Now quint... i have more commands for you..."  
she put a collar with a nanite transmitter on it around quints neck...  
quint replied  
"please command me empress i am nothing more than your empty shell to fill with your pleasure..."

She grinned and replied

"Wonderful... now your new commands are... Up... if i say this... your cock will become hard without touching or stimulation... if i say... Down... your dick will become flaccid... and you cant arouse or deny yourself without my command from now on... even if you are out of trance... your next commands are... Pussy and Cocky... If i say pussy you will become female in every way... but i choose your properties... and if i say Cocky... you will become male again... then your other commands are... Freeze... Unfreeze... Shock... If i say freeze your collar will make your body unable to move... until i say... Unfreeze... and if i say shock... and electric pulse will go through your body... if you try anything funny... you will be shocked to my pleasure... and your final commands are... Worship... Excellent... and Awaken... If i say awaken.. you will come out of my power... but if i say worship... you will fall under and star kissing and licking my boots... until i say Excellent... Do you understand my slave...?"

Quint replied

"Yes empress... i am ready to be your puppet..."

Evangelene grinned at what she heard...

Evangelne said...

"Ok slave... you will be woken from trance in a moment... and you will try to run away... but the moment you hear me say... worship... you fall under and will begin kissing and licking my boots... ok?"

Quint nodded...  
Evangelene said...  
"good slave.. now awaken for your empress..."

Quint awoke and tried to make a break for it but evangelene commanded  
"Shock!"

Quint was grunting in pain as he tried to limp to the door...  
evangelene commanded again...  
"Shock!"

Quint was crawling to the door and evangelene finally said...

"You should worship your empress you bad slave..."

at that instand quint got up and began kneeling before evangelene and worshiped her boots... this went on for 15 minutes and evangelene said  
"Excellent slave.. you have sucsessfully apologized to me..."

Quint was silent...

evanglene told quint to wait in the corner facing the wall for 10 minutes and wait for her to command him...

Quint did exactly that...

Evangelene after 10 mintues said

"Oh come over here you blonde pussy!"  
Quints body transformed...

and he was now female...

Quint then kneeled before evanglene and she snapped her fingers and commanded...

"Now finger yourself once your undressed slave!"

Quint began doing so... and and after 5 minutes of fignering himself...

Evangelene said

"Now... dont get too cocky... slave.." quint became male again...  
Evangelene chuckled

"Ha ha ha ha! Now slave... lay on the ground and put your hands on your chest...

Quint lay there and not expecting what she was going to say...

She commanded

"Freeze!"  
Quint was stuck in place...

Evangelne said

"I know you want to touch yourself... but you cant... because your mine! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
Quint really wanted to masturbate and stroke but he couldnt he tried and tried to move but not a muscle was going anywhere...

Evangelene saw quint trying to break free of her control again... but she commanded...  
"Shock!"  
and quint was right back under her spell...  
she finally comanded after an hour...

"Ok slave... unfreeze..."

quint was sweating after such an experience... but evangelene said

"Its time for your final task slave... why dont we kick it... up a notch?

Quints cock was automatically a little more erect...

evangelene said...  
"Why dont we cool down?"  
quints cock was now flaccid...

Evangelene said

"Your sex drive.. is mine... say Evangelene Owns my Sex Drive...

Quint said in a bland monotone voice...  
"Evangelene Owns my Sex Drive..."

Evangelene said

"Very good... Up!"

quints cock was slightly more erect...

Evangelene said again..  
"Up!"

quints cock was mildly erect...

Evangelene said once again

"Up!"

Quints cock was quite erect...

Evangelene commanded finally...  
"UP!"  
and quints cock was completly erect.. and was about to reach the sexual climax...

Quint then was ready to orgasm... but evangelene said

"You can only orgasm.. if i say.. cum my slave..."

Quint desperatly holding it in... even to the most painful point... evangelene said after 2 minutes...  
"Cum... my slave..."  
Quint exploded in a sexual stimulus.. as he gasped for air...

Evangelne suddenly thought...

"Wait... what am i doing?! I didnt want to do this!"  
she realized she was being tempted by the remaining Z virus in her system.. she eventually fought it off and she went up to quint and said

"Quint... im sorry... i took this too far because i couldnt control my temptation..."

Quint said

"But empress... i dont care what you do to me..."

Evangelene shook her head...  
"No... ive only led you to think that... im sorry... i... i should do the right thing and release you..."

Quint said

"But empress..."

Evangelene said

"Its ok... you will remeber all of this... when you... awaken..."

Quint awoke from trance and saw evangelene becoming teary from the temptation that caused her to make this mess...

Quint said

"Evangelene... its ok..."

Evangelene sobbed

"No... its not.. i used you... im sorry..."

Quint sighed

"Evangelene it may not look like it.. but this is one of the most... unique expriences i've ever had... ever since my girlfriend cecelia... died... Its ok... i know it wasnt you... its not your fault... its that z virus that infected you... and i forgive you.. i think almost as if... you were like a clone of my woman in my dreams..."  
Evangelene stopped sobbing

"R-really?"  
Quint replied

"I get it... temptations get to us... i have a entire past... of tragic events.. just because of my own temptations... Evangelene... I really like you because i can relate to you...

Evangelene smiled with tears in her eyes and she said

"Even though i said my name is better left unsaid... i think i really care now... because i found the man of my dreams..."  
she whispered her name in his ear...  
Quint stuttered

"But.. but... we left you behind in the corrupted apocalypse...! how did you..."

Evangelene interjected

"I was found by this scientist... and he said he would... give me the antibodies for the z virus... but it was only temporary... because i had to take a very small does of the z virus... so... i did what i had to... quint... im sorry i was such a jerk back then..."

Quint and evangelene looked into eachothers eyes and they both became teary as the hugged eachother... and that was how... quint and evangelne... made a girlfriend and boyfriend relationship...

The end


	2. Bad Route (Alternate Ending)

Alternate Version (Bad ending) One Erotic Week

(Read until the line "Quint listened very carefully" in the first chapter)

Evangelene replied

"I will reward you with two things.. both of them for you my submissive pet!"

Quint was curious to see what his mistress had in store for him. Evangelene pulled out a CB-3000 Chastity Device and a Leather Collar with a gold ring around it...

Quint kneeled there mindlessly begging inside for the two to be put on him... However Evanglene said

"But... in order to earn these... gifts... you must strip for me and start masturbating for me!"

Quint got up and took off his clothes kneeled again and began stroking helplessly for his mistress...

Evangelene grinned smugly and walked behind him while he was stroking and wrapped the collar around his neck, fastened it, and locked it into place...  
Evangelene sneered in a sly tone at Quint

"You will now be locked up... for good... is this what you want my slave?"

Evangelene interjected before Quint could say a word

"Of course you do... because it doesent really matter right now... You belong to me... Isnt that right slave?"

Quint in a bland monotone voice replied

"Yes mistress... I wish to have my cock caged..."

Evangelene sassily grinning loved what she heard...  
"Stop stroking quint... as i lock up your cock for the next moments..."

Quint put his hands to his side as evangelene put the device on him and locked him in...

Evanglene then told quint

"Now Quint if i say the word shock whether you are in or out of my control you will have an electric pulse go through out your body... if i say release... you will come out of trance but still be under my control but not notice it... and if i say break you will try to run away but once i say pleasure you will come back here and fall under my control again..."

Quint nodded...

Evangelene then said

"Now release..."

Quint blinked a couple times and he awoke from trance...  
Evangelene said

"Quint are you ok?"

Quint said

"Uh what happened?"

Evangelene explained

"You just kinda were listening to me talk and all and you took a nap because it was late..."

Quint replied

"Well ok... That sounds the most possible thing that happened..."

Quint then said

"Man... its cold... and al- Why am i naked?"

Evangelene said

"You kinda... were hot last night and you stripped down..."

Quint looked down to his cock

"Hey... whats this plastic thing on my dick?"

Evangelene said

"Oh its just a scanner... i couldnt really place it anywhere else... because if i placed a scanner on your head you would probably think its mind control or something..."

Quint replied

"Well better to have it on my sex drive than my thought drive..."

Evangelene said

"Also... this is only a little expirement... i just wanted to see something with your... private area... so i did slip this on i will admit it... but for now just go up to the guest room and you can sleep there... its still kinda late to go home...

Quint said

"Alright... Thats really nice of you..."

Evangelene said

"Dont mention it..."

Quint went up there and slept and awoke the next day...

Evangelene had prepared for this... she attached a leash to Quints collar... and brought him down stairs... she said

"Quint want a little break?"

Quint suddenly jumped and rushed for the door as he knew what was to happen...

But evangelne locked the door ahead of time to stop him from leaving the guest room...

Quint pounded on the door but Just as he was to charge and break down the door Evangelene said

"Your obidence is pleasure for what my slave?"

Quint fell back into trance and he kneeld at evanglenes boots... and said

"You my mistress..."

Evangelene said

"Good my slave... now i will give you a reward... whenever i release you... you wont recall anything i have done to you..."

Quint replied

"I understand mistress...

Evangelene said

"Release..."

Quint awoke from trance and he said

"Man... i had a crazy dream... it was so... erotic..."

Evangelene said

"You remeber that little Chastity device i gave you last night?"

Quint said "Yes i do... When is it going to come off?"

Evangelene grinned over quint as he lay on the bed...

"Well... I've decided to make it permanent... thats right permanent... Ha ha ha..."  
Quint gasped as he tried to get off the bed but evangelene had restrained him with black ropes around his arms and legs... quint struggled to break free but he could not...

Evangelene smuggly chuckled

"Ha ha ha... aahh... ha ha... hm... you really know what pleasure feels like... dont you?"

Quint fell into trance and evangelene said

"Whever i say... sleep... you will fall asleep until i say... awaken... you will still hear me but not remeber it it will only be heard by your unconsious mind..."

Quint lay there and Evangelene said

"I know you wanted to touch yourself... but you cant... because i locked you up... and the only key... is right... on my neck... i wil wear this as a necklace to symbolize i locked you up... because you belong to me now... your cock is my prisoner and slave... as so are you! Ha ha aha ha ha ha!"

Quint then said

"I wish to please you mistress.. even if it means torturing me...

Evangelene said

"Your cock is my prisoner... forever! Ha ha ha ha!"

Quint lay there restrained and Evangelene said

"Quint go to sleep..."

Quint fell asleep...

"Good night slave... ha... mistress evangelene loves your obeindeince..."

Quint was asleep until the next day... where the process repeated everyday...

Quint was evangelenes slave... it was never going to stop... the world will never be the same without quint to help the galaxies... eventually quint died in memory for evangelene but she laughed over how helpless quint was... its over...

The end


End file.
